clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Administrators at the Project:Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOSS! Please remember that this wiki is a FANON wiki, not a fan-fiction wiki. The CP Fan-Fiction Wiki is here. There is a difference between fanon and fan-fiction! Fanon MUST have continuity, fan-fiction does not have to. This wiki has continuity. Your articles WILL be edited to conform to that continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *THERE IS A HUGE PRIZE FOR ONE USER THAT FINDS OUT THE BINARY CODE ON MAH USER PAGE. WHEN YOU FIND IT OUT, POST ON MAH TALK. I WILL THEN PICK THE WINNER OUT OF A HAT. SAID HHAT WILL ONLY CONTAIN CORRECT ENTRIES! IF YOU ENTERED BEFORE 22:16 (UTC) ON THE 6TH, PLEASE ENTER AGAIN AND TRANSLATE AGAIN. CODE HAS CHAGNED SINCE THEN! --'SHEEP OUT' Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 22:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) * To make a comprimise between my rival, Sandanachos (I guess) and me, I decided to hold a poll to see whose idea is better. Visit the poll at Forum:Airlines. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) * I've noticed this wiki has been a bit inactive lately. Please start editing here again. --Speeddasher * The BOB and the SOS have now been merged, and are addressed as the BOSS from November 14, the official declared date. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) * Please check this forum and help contribute to it! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 01:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT I was going through blogs and- | Happyface's UNCP blog post... Forum anyone? * Please edit the Club Penguin Fan Games Wiki, almost everyone who is in there doesn't edit there anymore. --Sonicspine31 06:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) * For anyone who's avtually interested in my comic, here's some artwork for it. As you can see I've improved a lot. --Speeddasher *I quit the shout box. It causes too much drama and trouble. If you need to talk to me, use my talk page. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 18:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) * Everybody, there is now a Pingu Wiki, so please visit it and edit as much as you can. I think most of the users here watched Pingu when they were younger, so why not edit there? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *If you need want to say your preferences about an upcoming fiction created by mwa, go here: Discuss Your Character/ Item/ Place/ Event --E-114:When all else fails, blow stuff up 00:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * Please everyone! Just chill out about Swiss Ninja! He isn't trying to hurt anyone! Please calm down! This goes to everyone, especially Explorer 767 and his allies a.k.a annoying people!!! --Lord Jsudsu9988 01:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Club Penguin Island *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Vampenguism *Craáin Sensei *Maledict *Deletion Missiles *Bureau of Fiction *Mayor McFlapp *Director Benny ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Lonely Articles There are many fantastic articles that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely articles would be thrilled if you edited them and if they appeared in your stories. Research first! * Bean pod 600 * Shelfy * Willie Watt * Maddieworld's Family * Maddieworld * Ethan * Sam Rudi * Denno Senshi * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * Kenald * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay * Club Jellyfish * Icecuber2d2 * Coool31's Family * Jsudsu9988 (Needs major improvement) Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Tails6000! Tails6000 is a fearless penguin, even though he has some hard problems. He is usually has the best ideas to solve most problems. To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture The official portrait of Hydro Plane. User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences This Wiki in other languages *French *German